Amnesia
by KarsonKaguya
Summary: Alexis Cena is a reporter and uses her older brother's influence to get her the report of a life time. Everything goes wrong after a night on the town now all Lexy can remember is John, Cody is helpless and is the only one Lexy will trust
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm working on a bunch of wrestling fics simultaneously. The more Reviews I get the faster that particular story will be updated so please Review. When I get at least three reviews I'll update. This goes for all my wrestling stories.

"Hey Lexy," I heard a loud, strong voice behind me. I smiled and turned around.

"Johnny," I said. My brother took me in his large arms and nearly crushed me in half, with his large muscular arms. I gasped for breath and was let back on safe secure ground. I fixed my light brown hair into my messy bun, again before smiling at John. I had my "Lil' Cena' softball jersey on, along with dark blue jeans. I had a newspaper id badge on my neck.

"So did you get them for me?" I asked. I had a sports column to do and was running out of new interesting material. John nodded and gave me a sly look.

"Of course I did, I promised you didn't I squirt?" John taunted messing up my hair. I sighed.

"See this is why even though you are so much older than me, I'm the more mature one," I said. John mocked me slightly in an older brother sort of way.

"well, big brother can you lead me to my interviewees?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, well your heiness. If you want to be so rude you can go find Legacy yourself. Shouldn't be that hard you can hear Randy from a mile away saying how awesome he is," John said.

"Please Johnny I don't want to go around with guys I don't know, gawking at me." I said.

"You're my little sis nobody's gonna mess,"

"Can you speak proper English?" I asked. John ruffled my hair again. Once he was satisfied in messing my up my bun enough he led me out of the room.

"OK so let me get this straight little sister, you are going to be doing a group interview and then you're going to be doing an interview with only one of the members of Legacy right?" John asked.

"Exactly," I said, nodding. I tried to keep up with John but his steps were much longer than mine and I found it difficult.

"So who are you thinking to have the individual interview with?" John asked.

"whoever has the best personality I guess," I said.

"Just please don't do what most girls do and fall all over the viper." John said.

"I doubt that," i said. John looked at me with a weird look. I sighed and got ready to explain. "Being your little sister, Johnny, I've learned what ass holes look like, and Randy Orton is the biggest asshole ever," I said turning to lead him and smacking into a hard chest. I looked up.

"Hello, Miss. Cena" randy said.

"Well hello asshole" i said. I crossed my arms in a very unintimadated way.

"You've got spunk, little girl," Randy said walking into the room. I pouted.

"It's OK, Alexis," A voice said behind me. I turned slowly and bit my lip slightly to make sure I didn't slip up with something to embarrass myself. The only person of legacy I had met before, was also the only person in the WWE that I had any type of attraction to.

"Hi Cody," I said, blushing red. Cody wrapped an arm around my front to give me a hug. I flushed redder, and hugged his forearm. John smiled slightly at me.

"I leave her in your hands Code. Anything happens to her you know the deal" John said.

"Something about making me wish that you would kill me right?" Cody asked.

"You got that right, Runnels." John said.

"You know one day, John." Cody said walking around me and holding me tightly. "I'm going to take her from you and you're never going to see her again," Cody said with a laugh.

"Well looks like you've already gotten your self acquainted with the reporter, Codes." A deeper voice said from in front of us. I recongised him at Ted DiBiase Jr, the only other person in legacy who was missing.

"I already know, Lexy." Cody said, messing up my hair.

"Really? Really?" I asked. I glared at Cody and John and walked past Cody. I stuck out my tongue.

"Cody, are you coming? I asked. Cody smirked and followed, Ted was following him.

"Bye, big brother," I said. John left mumbling something about finding his girlfriend Mickie. Randy was sitting front forth nearest to the chair, the two other boys were sitting further back on either sides of his chair. I rolled my eyes and sat on the chair exact opposite of Legacy. I crossed my arms and folded my hands. I pressed the record button on my recorder, for later documentation. I hated writing things down as they were happening.

"OK can you state your names for the record?" i asked

"Lexy, it sounds like you're integrating us," Cody said.

"Please?" I asked. Randy leaned backwards and sighed.

"Randy Orton, the next WWE champion and the leader of legacy." Randy said. I nodded toward Cody.

"Cody Rhodes, member of Legacy. And soon to be your man," Cody said. I rolled my eyes.

"keep trying Codes, Johnny doesn't trust any of you," I snickered. I looked over to Ted.

"Ted DiBiase, member of Legacy, and looking for a diva to be my escort," Ted said with a smile. I shook my head with a smile.

"sorry boys, but my brother would probably kill me," I snickered.

"Oh why?" Ted asked.

"this interview is about Legacy's title shot not why my brother doesn't trust me," I smirked.

"OK ask ahead, as long as we can ask you some question of our own at the end," Ted said. I sighed and smiled to appease them.

"But just remember, I still do need that one on one interview with who I think can handle with being with me alone for an extended period of time," I said. We quickly ran through the list of questions, with randy of course having a cocky answer to everyone. Ted and Cody barely talked, but that's the way Legacy rolled. After the group interview I asked Cody to meet me at a nearby club for drinks.

"Are you sure your brother won't kill me?" Cody asked.

"John's harmless, and it's the personal interview remember?" I asked.

"OK," Cody stayed with me until almost tw in the monring when Randy tracked him downa dn drgaged him away. I sighed bad turned to my drink. A blond man walked up to me, a large smile on his lips.

"Hi, I'm Nick. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked. I looked him over. He was extremely fit, his hair was obviously dyed and it annoyed me.

"I'm Lexy, and my friend took care of me real good," I said. Nick was harder to shake than I would have thought. So we began to talk. We offered to walk me back to John's hotel, which I took his offer because in my drunken stupor I would have ended up back in Massachusetts somehow. On the way he got really touchy and I tried pushing away from him, but he got stronger and stronger, He dragged me into a nearby ally. I struggled against him and tried remember what all the female classes, John had sent me to, for my protection had taught me. Nick tore at my shirt and got me down to my bra. I used my first instincts. I kneed him in his family jewels. He grabbed at my arm, and slammed me into a wall. I smacked my head against the brick wall. I felt a gooey red liquid matting to my shirt. I grabbed for my phone but it was closer to Nick. I got up and ran down the street, until I hit into something that in my condition felt like another brick wall. I only saw black after that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Only person I own is Alexis Cena and hopefully you like this chapter :)

I awoke in a hotel room, wearing a long shirt that said Legacy on it, I was wearing shorts tied tightly but were still large on me. I looked around the room, there was a light coming from underneath a door. My head was wrapped up and it hurt like hell but I stood up. My legs struggled under me as I tried remembering why I was in so much pain. I remember seeing a flash of a white blonde color and then nothing. I looked at myself in a mirror. My brown hair was stringy where it was covered. There was dried blood in the back. Over one of my baby blue eyes there was a shiner. I looked in the garbage and there was a torn softball shirt that through the blood I read 'Lil Cena'. The sound of water turning off jolted me back to reality of I didn't know where I was. I grabbed a lamp and positioned myself in the doorway on the side. The door opened and I looked the man over. He was built and wearing on boxers. He was humming a nameless tune and he looked over near the bed.

"Lexy?" He asked. His voice was more higher than lower, and made my body shake. This calm voice made me not hit him with the lamp. He turned around, and threw his arms up in defense.

"Lex, put the lamp down, please." The man said. I clutched it and stared him down. His baby blue eyes out shown mine and I hesitated.

"Who's Lexy?" I demanded. He looked at me in confusion.

"That's you Lexy. That's your name" He said.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Lexy, I'm Cody. I've been you best friend since high school " He said. The lamp slipped out of my hands and I felt myself falling forward. Cody caught me. My head began spinning.

"OK, Lexy stay with me." Cody scooped me into his arms and kicked open the door.

"Lexy tell me whatever you remember," Cody said opening his car door He put me in the passenger seat. I shook my head. Cody got in the driver's seat. He tilted my head toward him.

"You're head's bleeding again. The staples must have been strained." Cody mumbled to himself. He had a few problems starting his car. He smacked his steering wheel and swore.

"You piece of shit car. Come on start," Cody growled. After the next try the car engine roared to life.

"That's what I'm talking about," Cody said. He threw the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot at an extreme speed. The wheels screeched under the pressure and speed that Cody as driving. I randomly grabbed at the air to try to keep a hold onto consciousness. Cody took my hand in his.

"I'm right here Alexis," Cody said. I squeezed his hand as blackness overtook me.

I awoke in a white room with no one in it. I sat up and looked around.

"Cody?" I asked. I tried moving out of the bed but my legs didn't want to move.

"Oh please don't say I'm paralyzed," I said. The door opened and a man in white walked in.

"Hello, Miss. Cena. Glad to see that you're awake," The man said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh of course. I'm doctor Green. You were brought in her by one of your friends correct?" Doctor Green asked.

"Yes, where is he?' I asked/

"He was sent to get some rest by your brother," Doctor Green said.

"Brother?" I asked.

"Your brother, he's in the cafeteria I think he'll be up in a few minutes," Doctor Green said.

"I have a brother?" I asked. Doctor Green sighed and did a few quick tests.

"Miss. Cena I think you have a case of post trauma amnesia."

"what's that mean?" I asked/

"Whatever happened to you to make Mr, Rhodes bring you here in the first place cause enough trauma on your brain to effect your memories. How much can you remember?" Doctor Green asked. As soon as he said Rhodes my head began to spin.

_It's a new day, (It's a new day,) It's a new generation, (It's a new generation,) It's a new day, (It's a new day,)_

I remembered Cody coming down a ramp with a pair of what looked like underwear but I knew they weren't, they said Legacy on them, and he was wearing the same Legacy shirt I was wearing when I woke up. His tan skin glistened with oil and a smile out shown the lights that were focused on him.

I shook my head and looked at the doctor.

"Runnels not Rhodes," I said.

"You remembered? Mr. Runnels said use his wrestling name hoping it could spark something," Doctor Green said. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Oh yea it sparked something," I said. Now I couldn't get the image of Cody out of my head. The door opened. A man around 6'1 came in. He was wearing an orange shirt and jeans.

'Who's the giant orange?' I thought to myself.

"Oh Mr. Cena you've returned," Doctor Green said.

"Lex, you're awake?" The man who was apparently my brother asked. I tilted my head toward the doctor.

"Where's Cody?" I asked.

"He's at the hotel, and I'm gonna kill him, Lexy. Don't worry,"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"She has amnesia Mr. Cena," Doctor Green said.

"Then why does she remember Runnels?"

"Cody was there when I woke up, and I want him here now," I said.

"I'm John your older brother, Lex. And I won't let Runnels near you until we figure out what happened,"

"I'm not going anywhere without Cody," I said folding my arms.

"Doc can't I take her home?" John asked. The doctor shook his head and looked at my chart's. He checked my vital signs.

"Not until I say so Mr. Cena. And I don't think Alexis is gonna be feeling better until she gets what she wants," John rubbed his chin and looked the doctor over looking like he was going to kill.

"Runnels is the reason why she's in this place. I won't have her be close to the person who hurt her," John said.

"Cody didn't hurt me!" I demanded. John turned on me.

"If you didn't know who I was how do you know Runnels didn't hurt you?" John asked.

"Because even if I don't remember everything, I wouldn't become close with the person who attacked me. When the doctor mentioned the name Rhodes I remembered about the WWE at least with Cody's entrance," I said.

"You what?" John asked.

"His entrance goes like this right? It's a new day, It's a new generation, It's a new day," I sang horribly off key to the boy song.

"yea," John said. The door opened again.

"John I know you don't want me to be here, I completely understand that but I need to know Lexy is OK," Cody said. John went to guard against Cody.

"Cody!" I said, a smile pulled at my lips. He pushed past John and fell to his knees on the side of my bed. The relief in his eyes made me blush scarlet and look away slightly. Another rush of remembrance filled my being. The feeling was that Cody was the only wrestler in the WWE that I felt attracted to. He took my hands in his.

"I'm soooo sorry, Lexy. I didn't want to leave you I swear. John sent me home. I'm sorry..." Cody kept repeating. I placed my finger on his lips. His eyes focused on mine. Dark circles covered his perfect eyes and I felt guilty.

"I'm fine Cody. Without you I don't know where I would be. Probably dead," I said.

"What do you say Mr. Cena?" Doctor green asked. John exhaled and rolled his eyes.

"Cody, when Alexis gets better will you take care of her? She feels more comfortable with you than everyone else..." John hesitated. "And you did save her,"

"Of course I will, John. You can trust me," Cody said.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was well enough to get out of the hospital Cody picked dropped by my room and began packing up everything I had received. I hadn't remembered any of them so it was a very interesting to have everyone introduced again either by Cody or by John. There were a dozen red roses right next to a dozen of blue ones. I liked the way the blue ones looked better than the red.

"Lexy do you want me to trash the flowers? Or keep them?" Cody asked. He was holding the red ones.

"I want the blue trash the red," I said.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked. The red had come from my boyfriend whom I couldn't remember, Cody had gotten me the blue ones. There was a large I love you card near them that I had still yet to open.

"Yea, I don't even know the guy," I said shaking it off.

"You don't know half the people who gave you stuff," Cody snickered opening up the black trash bag. The door opened in a fit of fury. I looked up and it was my boyfriend Alex.

"What are you doing with those Runnels?" Alex demanded. His dark brown hair was in his face. His green eyes had such a fury in them. I couldn't love a man like that, who held such hate in his eyes. I held my head slightly as another flashback occurred.

_"Alex let go of me," I hissed as I tried to get away from his viper grip. He had his grasp locked on my wrists. _

_ "No, not tonight. We love each other Lexy. And Kitten, we're gonna prove it," Alex said trying to take my shirt off._

_ '_Why would I let that happen' I thought to myself and I looked at Alex.

"Get him out of her Cody," I hissed.

"Please Lexy, don't do this. Come home with me," Alex said.

"So what you can rape me again?" I demanded. Alex mouthed dropped and muttered something about me not remembering and it being a hoax. Cody bit on the side of his hand and glared at Alex.

"You better leave before I hurt you," Cody said.

"I'm not scared of you," Alex said.

"Although that's a stupid thing to say to a professional wrestler I'm not the worse that can happen," Cody said.

"Who is?"

"Cody is there a problem?" A familiar voice said from the doorway. Randy and Ted were standing next to each other and were staring down Alex. I gulped. This reminded me of the first time Alex had visited me and he blamed all of legacy.

_"Hey Lil Cena" Ted said with a warm smile as he entered. I tilted my head and looked toward Cody who stood up and gave Ted a man hug and they did a goofy hand shake. _

_ "Did Randy tell you?" Cody asked Ted as he looked past me. _

_ "Yea he said we wouldn't be having our Lexy back for a while," Ted said. He messed up my hair with one hand, in the other he held a bag that caught my attention. _

_ "Lex, this is my best friend Ted DiBiase. You were working on the article for legacy remember? John had you read it," Cody said. _

_ "Yea I remember. Johnny had me read it when Randy came to see me,"_

_ "She remembers a lot doesn't she?' Ted asked._

_ "Just with things that have happened since she was attacked. It's like everything that's happened since she remembers but the things that happened before," Cody said shrugging his shoulders._

_ "I am right here Codes," I said._

_ "Sorry Lexy" Cody said blushing red and scratching the back on his head. I shrugged and held out my arms to Ted._

_ "You're the first person who hasn't given me a hug when they've come to visit me," I said. Ted gave me a giant hug. He kissed my forehead making me blush. Cody gritted his teeth._

_ "Glad to see you're alright," Ted said. He pulled a chair up near my bed and sat on it backwards. _

_ "So Randy's already been in here to see yah, hm?" Ted asked._

_ "Yea, he was in here yesterday, he said he was gonna be by again today," I said. _

_ "Oh yea, this is for you Lex," Ted said, giving me the bag. It had a cute little stuffed cat that had a huge 'Get Well Soon' banner in it's paws. _

_ "Thanks Ted," I said. I trusted everyone who Cody let in the room almost automatically and I liked it that way. It was a naive feeling but it was a relaxed feeling. It sure beat the nervous feeling I first felt waking up in Cody's room. There was a knock on the door. Cody looked up and his smile fell from his lips. Alex was standing there. Ted, just from Cody's description of Alex, was on his toes. I looked from Cody to Ted and I grabbed Cody's hand._

_ "Cody who's that?" I asked._

_ "Baby, you're OK. When John called and said you were in the hospital I thought something horrible had happened," Alex said. He attempted to kiss me but I jolted back and the panicked feeling returned and I clawed for Cody's comfort. Ted grabbed Alex by his shoulder and pulled him back._

_ "Alexis has amnesia," Ted said. _

_ "Who do you think you are, putting your hands on me? And what do you mean amnesia?" Alex asked. _

_ "I'm Ted DiBiase, I'm Cody's best friend and Lexy's friend. She's in a traumatic state if you scare her like that," Ted said. _

_ "So Mr. Hotshot are you a doctor? How do you know what happens to my girlfriend?" Alex said _

_ "I can see the terror in her face," ted said. Cody kept hugging my shoulder trying to calm me down. The door opened again._

_ "No, Lexy can't handle anymore..." Cody said then saw who it was._

_ "It's just Randy, Cody." I said, my voice low to try and even it out. "He can come in." I said. _

_ "She'll let you three monkeys come in but not her boyfriend? What did you do to her?" Alex asked._

_ "Need me to take him out guys?" Randy asked, in his cool calm voice._

_ "Get out of here, I'm her boyfriend leave now," Alex said. _

_ "No," I said. Alex tried going near me. Ted blocked him._

_ "Baby, Lexy-baby, please don't let them do this," Alex said. _

_ "Please leave," I said._

_ "You three did this to her. I'll have John give her back to me," Alex stormed out of the door. _

He hadn't been back since that day.

"Get him out of here guys," Cody said.

"You can't get rid of me, Runnels. She's my fiancee you can't take her with me,"

"There's no way I was going to marry a creep like you," I said moving past Cody.

"Baby, we were going to be so happy. You a successful journalist, I was going to stay home with the kids,"

"You are a horrible person, I don't know why I would ever date a person like you," I said. I crossed my arms and glared at Alex.

"Are you done baby girl?" Alex asked. I shook my head.

"No," I chuckled. I kicked him in his crotch. Cody stifled a laugh and held my arms.

"I think that's her way of asking you to leave," Cody said as Alex clutched as his injured parts cursing at me and almost crying on the floor. Randy and Ted lifted Alex up by either arm and kicked open the door.

"Be right back up you guys," Randy said.

"See you later asshole," I hissed.

"Hopefully not," Cody said. He helped me pack up the rest of the stuff. After I dropped my stuff off at the hotel we went to dinner. Cody held my hand under the table, rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb. I was still a little shaken up. Cody took a shower when we were in bed for the night. I took the time to call my mom. John told me I had to even though I had not heard her voice before, not that I remembered, to just help her nerves.

"Hello?" My mom's unfamiliar voice said. The moment I heard her voice everything I had ever had with my mother rushed back to me, just as with Alex and Cody.

"Mom?" I asked. I heard a gasping on the other line.

"Le...Lexy?" My mom asked.

"Hey mom," I said, with a smile.

"You're out of the hospital? Oh my... I'm so sorry angel. Johnny told us not to come, that it's too far away. We wanted to come..."

"It's OK mom," I interrupted her with a smirk on my face. "Codes has been taking care of me really well, Mom. John's been down most of the time, I got Cody with me and Randy and Ted are across the hallway," I said.

"I'm so glad Cody's taking care of you, you've been best friends for the longest time. You two went to school when you were younger you know," My mom said. I twirled the cord in my hand.

"I didn't know that, I thought I went to school where John went to school,"

"You know your father and I are divorced right?" My mom asked.

"I don't remember much mom," I said.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, Johnny did tell me. I'm so glad you called, I have to go. Tommy's over tonight and we're spending his birthday with him," My mom said. The harsh reality of my mom dropping me into my older brother's care came back to me and I gulped back the tears.

"Yea mom, um I have to get ready for bed." I said.

"Love you sweetie,"

"Love you too," I said. I hang up. Tears streamed down my eyes.

'I wish I never remembered that,' I thought. The water turned off. Cody popped his head out of the door.

"Hey," Cody said with a smile. "You're still here," I attempted to laugh but failed miserably. Cody looked at me carefully. He sat next to me.

"what's the matter Lex?" Cody asked.

"I just wish I didn't remember certain things." I said. Cody hugged my shoulder. I curled into his chest.

"I don't know if I should be worried or not," Cody chuckled.

"Not you Codes, Alex and..." I trailed off.

"And?" Cody asked.

"My mother moving on in her life and dropping me off to live with John and Lizzy," I broke down in tears. Cody hugged me, rocked me slowly, and he kissed my head.

"You've got me, Lexy. That's all you need," Cody said. I nodded and nuzzled his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Lexy is gonna be escorting her new "Brother" to the ring as an escort for a while but eventually is gonna be a a diva. Please review if you know a song that would work good for her persona :) thanx and enjoy. The actual match will be in the next chapter.

Cody was leading me blindly through the raw locker room. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Where are you dragging me Rhodes?" I asked.

"Watch" Cody said a large smile on his face. I was wearing one of Cody's legacy's shirts. This was the first time in a few weeks I was on Raw. The first time I was having a bit rough time because it was the night after my conversation with my mom. My blue tight pants spelled Cena on the butt.

"Cody," I giggled holding on to his arm. A few of the Diva''s were walking by and they were staring at Cody as usual. I couldn't help but to get agitated and angry.

"Yea Lexy?" Cody asked looking down at me with his beautiful blue eyes. Maria and Maryse stood in front of us with a smirk on their faces. I knew Maria had a crush on Cody and it was like Maryse's mission or something to hook them up. I got a smirk on my face. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He grinned into the kiss and returned it. I gave Maria a 'yea I have him, you don't whattcha gonna do about it,' look and hugged Cody's arm tighter.

"You're the hottest guy in the WWE Codes," I said.

"You're gonna be the hottest Diva in the WWE," Cody said leading me away.

"Bitches" I hissed under my breath.

"You really hate them don't you Lex?" Cody asked.

"They look at you like you're a piece of candy or something. It gets me so angry. I don't want anyone looking at you like that," I vented under my breath.

"Aw Lex, you're jealous," Cody said. I gasped and shook my head.

"No I'm not, I just don't want to share you with anybody," I said, detaching from Cody and walking a little ahead of him.

"You're so jealous of them, sweet" Cody said. I pouted and crossed my arms. I knew exactly how to get at him like my jealous tendencies got to me. I walked with my hands on my hips and saw Randy walking toward us.

"Randy," I said in a sing song voice. Cody gave me an uneasy look as I wrapped my arms around Randy's much larger arm. Randy gave me a charming smile and knew what I was doing. He took his other arm and pulled me next to him. Cody bit his lip as he seen randy lean down and kiss my nose. Cody walked over and grabbed my arm.

"Aw Cody... you're not jealous are you?" I asked with a quirked eye brow. Cody blushed red and looked away from me. I frowned slightly and shook my head.

"Oh no," I said. Cody looked at me with a curious look.

"What now?" Cody asked. I tore away from Randy and threw my arms around Cody's shoulders. It took him by a little surprise. Randy snickered slightly.

"Those pretty blue eyes better not see anything but me," I said. I pressed my lips to his.

_ I knocked on Randy's door. _

_ "Come in," Randy's deep voice said. I turned the knob and made sure nobody was in the room with him. Randy watched me as I checked every place that anybody could be. _

_ "Can I help you Lex?" Randy asked. After I was fully sure that nobody was in the room, I went over to the table Randy was sitting at and slammed my hands down in front of him. He jumped slightly at my aggression. _

_ "What did I do wrong?" Randy asked. _

_ "I like Cody," I said. Randy chuckled slightly._

_ "That's it? You like Cody? You're upset because you have a crush?" Randy asked. I looked at him like he was crazy. _

_ "You don't get it Randy, I went to school with Cody, he's my best friend. He saved me the night I was attacked. For a little bit I wouldn't even let my own brother touch me but I knew I could trust Cody. I've slept in his arms having only him keeping me from the brink of sanity," I said almost pulling my hair out. Randy was staring at me amused. _

_ "You love him, what's the big deal?" Randy asked. I looked at him like he had two heads._

_ "What's the big deal? What's the big deal? Randy you don't get it? He's my best friend," I fell on his couch exasperated. Randy sighed put down the paper he was reading and walked over to where I was laying. _

_ "Cody likes you too, Lex. That's why he's so attached to you. You would think that you two would have gotten together after you got back some of your memory" Randy said shrugging his shoulders. A smirk played at his lips. "And you two get so jealous whenever any body talks to your opposite, seriously if you two don't get together soon I'm going to push you on him while you're in the Jacuzzi... without your bikini top on," Randy said in the most serious voice I had ever heard him use. I gulped and crossed my arms over my chest._

_ "Randy, don't joke about that," I said. Randy gave me a look that told me he was far from joking. _

Cody looked starstruck for a second but he shook his head to get the look out of his eye. I gave him a little smirk.

"Understand me?" I asked. Cody nodded smiling widely.

"I'm sorry Princess. I won't ever let my eyes wander again," Cody said. He went to kiss me again when Randy coughed, standing there pointing to a room.

"Cody you can't keep him waiting for two long especially since Raw kick's off in only two hours." Randy said. Cody groaned slightly but he pecked my lips.

"I know I know, Come on Lex," Cody said taking my hand and leading me into the room, his other hand however was back over my eyes. I hated walking around blind but I guess that is the reason why it's called a surprise. I heard the door open and Cody lifted me a little.

"Watch out Lil Cena there's a step there," Cody said. I nodded.

"OK ready?" Cody asked.

"Yes I've been ready," I said. Cody took his hand from over my eyes. In the room was Ted and a man who looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. There wasn't a flashback on cue unfortunately this time.

"Do you know who this is, Lexy?" Ted asked. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, you look really familiar but..." I said. Ted put up his hand to stop me laughing slightly.

"Lexy it's OK you don't know him, but you're going to," Ted said. I tilted my head,

"Why?" I asked.

"This is the million dollar man Ted DiBiase Sr. and he's going to be your on camera father," Ted said. I looked from Ted to Cody.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Cody smirked, and gave me a hug from behind, laying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Yes we are, you're going to the newest valet on Raw and as soon as your training is done you're going to be part of Legacy, since your 'father' is a previous wrestler, and a legend may I add." Cody said. I turned around to unhook Cody from my shoulder.

"How did you guys...?" I started.

"You can't be spending all day in the hotel room every time we have a show, Lex. This is a way for all of us o have fun, and it was my dad's idea actually," Ted said. I looked at the Sr DiBiase with a questioning look.

"Why?" I asked. Ted Sr, stood up and he put a hand on my shoulder. He pointed to Ted and to Cody.

"Alexis, what do you see when you see these two?" Ted Sr, asked.

"I see two talented young boys," I said.

"What I see, are two best friends, who grew up together, and there's this girl who has come into their lives and they can only look out for her safety. I see two strong proud boys who have done their father's extremely well." Ted Sr. said.

"Thanks dad, for all your help. Especially with talking to Vince for us, he would do this a lot easier for you than for us," Ted said. Ted Sr. turned to me and he looked me up and down. He twirled me around slightly.

"Teddy, this won't do." Ted Sr. said. I snickered slightly Ted gave me a death glare.

"Sorry, Teddy" I said. Ted ignored me.

"She won't be going out tonight with us in this father," Ted said.

"No, no she won't. She'll be going out in an outfit I had Vince quickly whip up for me. I think it'll be a good combination of her being the Million dollar Daughter, while also being the little rebel of the family." Ted Sr. said.

"Well where is it? Because we have to get her look changed. She's been seen on the show as John Cena's little sister." Ted said.

"It's in Legacy's dressing room. When she's all ready, before she goes out for Legacy's match do me a favor and swing her by. I would love to see it" Ted Sr. said.

"Thank you so much Mr. DiBiase." I said. Ted Sr. held out his arms to me. I took the gester and hugged him.

"You've been like a sister to Teddy, it's the least I could do." Ted Sr. said. Cody looked at his watch and grabbed me and Ted.

"Sorry, Ted. We have to go." Cody said.

"Good luck" Ted Sr. called. Cody dragged me to the hair dresser in the back.

"Hey Cody, what can I do for you?" The red head hair dresser asked.

"We need Miss. Cena here," Cody said pulling me forward. "To be Dakoyta DiBiase In less than an hour," Cody said.

"I thought Randy said we had two hours?" I asked.

"Legacy kicks off the show tonight," Cody said.

"And Vince doesn't like to wait until last minute for everything to be finished." Ted said.

"How am I supposed to look?" I asked. Cody got a smirk and showed the hair dresser a picture. She nodded.

"I can do that Mr. Runnels" The red head said. She tilted the chair back and pushed out my long hair. I could see Cody have a huge smile on his face before my eyes were covered. After having my hair and make up done, and an hour of my life gone down to being pampered I was finally able to look at my self in the mirror. My normally wavy hair was pin straight and cut to my shoulders, it had platinum blonde streaks in it. My skin looked flawless, my eyes had a beautiful powder gold shimmering eye shadow and a pale blue eye liner. My lips had a plumper used on them and a deep red lipstick applied. The very ends of my hair had blue streaks. I looked at my nails. They had a gold and diamond covered coat.

"Where did you get?" I asked.

"Dad had it specially made just like your outfit," Ted said with a smirk. I looked at my nails.

"So that's..." I asked him. He nodded.

"The real stuff, there Lexy" Ted said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Oh yea, and if you think that's good, just wait until you see that outfit dad had made for you. Oh and Codes that lipstick isn't going to be reapplied don't mess it up." Ted said with a smile walking off. He walked past John.

"Hey where are you going big brother?" I taunted Ted. John looked at me, not realizing I wasn't talking to him.

"I'll be in the room changing," Ted said.

"Lexy?" John asked.

"Oh hey Johnny," I said. He looked at my makeup and new hair.

"What happened to you?" John asked. Cody hugged my shoulder and he looked at me with a look in his eyes.

"Remember, expensive lipstick Codes," I said with a seductive look. I showed John my nails.

"Aren't they cute Johnny?" I asked.

"Is that gold?" John asked.

"Yep and diamonds. I'm getting ready to be Dakoyta DiBiase, The Million Dollar Daughter," I snickered.

"The Million Dollar Daughter Dakoyta DiBiase?" John asked. Cody smirked and kept repeating the new tongue twister my brother invented.

"Yes, and I believe I believe I have to get my outfit on, see you later" I said kissing John's cheek. I walked to the Legacy locker room and saw Ted holding a closed outfit.

"Before Cody come sin take this get changed and surprise him," Ted said. He gave me the outfit and I went in the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and got into my outfit. I posed in the full sized mirror on the wall.

"Oh yea, this is good," I said. The outfit was a black leather outfit where the pants were basically skinny jeans and the shirt ended at my navel, and had straps like a tank top. There were random strips of gold in the leather. There were matching arm bands, and black combat boots, I walked out of the bathroom and turned around. Cody's mouth dropped and Ted smirked.

"Hey Sis you look awesome," Ted said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Lexy's first attempt at being a valet for Legacy, tell me what you think. I know there's not supposed to be much cursing in the WWE nowadays but it's the way it is cause Mickie619 says so :) And if anybody has a good song that could work with Lexy's persona as the M.D.D.D.D please message or review. Also Lexy is going to be meeting one a few of her friends anybody want one based off of them review or message. Love reader participation thanks :) **

We walked down to the screen, I put my hands on my hips and gave the boys a smirk. We were getting ready to interrupt Randy and David Hart Smith. We were watching Randy on TV ready for our que. John was trying to make me change my mind.

"Lexy, you barely know any of the people you are going to be working with, Please don't get into this," John pled.

"The only people I know enough are in the WWE, my brother and my boyfriend." I said. I bit my lip after I said boyfriend. I didn't know if Cody knew what my aggressiveness before hand had meant to me. John took a second look at me.

"Did you say boyfriend?" John asked. Cody gulped and stood up straight.

"Yes she did, Lexy's my girlfriend. If you have a problem with that John, take it up with me later, but right now we have to go down to the ring," Cody said.

"You little ungrateful brats think that you have what it takes to run with a real Legacy?" Randy asked. Cody hugged my shoulder as we turned from John.

"Thanks to Natalya we can surface a front that you can't the woman's division and mixed tag team,"

"That's what I was thinking a little while ago," Randy chuckled. Legacy's music hit. I walked out with Cody and Ted slightly behind me. I put up my left hand to stop Cody then my right to stop Ted. I dropped to the ground touching slightly, Cody held out his hand to me and I came back up slowly moving my body in a fluid movement toward Cody. He spun me around slightly and passed me over to Ted. He hugged my shoulders in a brotherly way.

"Who's that? A stripper you picked up on the way to the show?" David asked. I gasped and through my hair back queuing the boys to follow as I went down to the ring. The two boys followed. Cody got down on one knee, which I stepped on. Ted held my waist and helped me on to the mat. I crossed my arms and coughed slightly. The boys scrambled to open the ropes for me. I held out my hand to Randy who gave me a mic.

"What did you just call me?" I demanded.

"A stripper, in that outfit and the way you showed everyone here," David said.

"Big brother can you believe what you are hearing?" I asked turning to Ted. Randy had given the boys mics.

"No I can't little sister, can you Codes?" Ted asked.

"That he's calling Dakoyta DiBiase the Million dollar daughter a stripper? No I can't" Cody said.

"You see, unlike you pathetic Hart's. Our father's all were inducted into the hall of fame," I said.

"And our father's blood runs deep in our veins we all have legendary careers in the making. And what do you have?" Cody asked.

"A little powerhouse action that is going to be stopped tonight," Ted said.

"Three one four doesn't seem quiet fair," David said.

"Oh I'm not wrestling tonight, I'm just here to cheer on my brother," I said.

"Natalya would kick your ass, if you ever stood in the ring against her," David said getting in my face. Ted pushed me back and almost spat in David's face.

"Get out of my sister's face" Ted said.

"It's OK Teddy," I said , walking in between them. I smirked at David.

"I'll have my match with Natalya soon, but as for the match tonight. It's not going to be two on three" I said. I hit David over the head with the mic. The boys went to town. Tyson Kid and Natalya attempted to come to his rescue but I was on the entrance to the ring in talking in a taunting voice.

"And just like Legacy is doing to David I'll do to you Natayla, because I'm The Million Dollar Daughter Dakoyta DiBiase and I always get what I want" I laughed. We walked in the back.

"What did you guys think?" I asked, turning around.

"that was awesome for only having an hour to practice," ted said.

"That was awesome period," Cody said hugging my shoulders.

"No, you know what was awesome?" I asked.

"What?" Cody asked.

"How you stood up to John for me," I said hugging his arm. Cody smiled and kissed my head.

"Anything for my girl." Cody said. I had the biggest smile on my face.

"You fit in well Lexy" Randy said. I smiled.

"I can't wait to become an active member of legacy" I said.

"Before the match tonight, we have to swing by dad's. There's supposed to be a shot where it shows you're his little girl." Ted said.

"OK" I said. I squirmed a little. I loved my outfit but it was a tad uncomfortable.

"Come on, Lex. We can get you out of that for a bit" Cody said.

"Legacy won't be on for another at least hour" Ted said.

"We just got to do the camera scene" Randy said. I read my lines in the script really quickly. Since the attack I've had an almost photographic memory.

"OK let's go" randy said. The camera man followed us. I went to Ted Sr's dressing room. I began like I was supposed to. The camera man started recording.

"Dakoyta calm down" Ted said.

"The disrespectful, a stripper. Me, can you believe that ?" I asked.

"Dakoyta, it'll be OK," Cody said.

"You'll just have to show, Natalya why you're in legacy" Randy said in his viper tone.

"My children alone are better than any one of those Harts" Ted Sr. said.

"Is that so?" Vince's voice said behind us. I turned around my arms crossed.

"Hello Mr. McMahon. Eavesdropping again?" I asked giving him a questioning look.

"Oh no, Miss. DiBiase. See this is my company so everything I need to know about," Vince said pushing through to me. "Including how you are so eager to fight Natalya"

"I'm going to show how the real legacy does it" I said, gesturing to the boys.

"Well not tonight you're not, no I got a better idea" Vince said. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes doubtfully.

"Since you are the million dollar man's daughter, what is it that you call yourself?" Vince asked. I sighed.

"It's not that hard to remember, Mr. McMahon" I said.

"The million dollar daughter" Ted said.

"Dakoyta DiBiase" Cody finished.

"Looks like you have these boys wired, Miss. DiBiase"

"Oh yes sir I do, Teddy's my big brother and Cody well," I said running my hand up and down Cody's chest.

"I'm just that good" I said.

"You still have to prove yourself" Randy sneered.

"And I will Randy just as soon as I get a match" I said.

"Which is what I was here for. At Backlash you and Natalya will go one on one for the woman's title." Mr. McMahon said. I smirked and nodded.

"That's what I'm talking about," I said.

"Good luck out there tonight gentlemen. Good day, Miss. DiBiase" Vince ducked out. The camera man left.

"Looks like Legacy is going to have the woman's and world tag team title belts" I smirked.

"So you have us hooked around your finger little sister?" Ted asked with a smirk.

"At least Cody" I said. Cody kissed me softly.

"Yes, yes you do" Cody said. I giggled and smiled.

"I do always get what I want" I said with a smirk. I looked at the time.

"I'll meet you guys in a minute I have to go find Johnny" I said.

"Kay" Randy said walking off.

"Bye Lexy" Ted said.

"Be careful" Cody said kissing my head. I walked to John's changing room.

"Johnny," I called.

"Oh hey, Lex. Nice job out there," John. I felt a little uneasy I thought for sure he was gonna go into another rant about how he didn't want me to be in the WWE.

"Thanks, I like bossing Cody and Ted around," I said with a smile. When I said Cody's name John cringed.

"I know how you're feeling about me in the WWE, and I know you don't want me dating..."

"I'm fine with you dating Runnels" John said.

"What?" I asked. He smiled and gave me a warm look that I've come to expect from my older brother.

"He makes you happy, and we all new it was going to happen at one point or another, that part didn't come to me as a shock at all. I just wish you would have told me before you blurted it out to everyone" John said. I could here his attempt to cover up his disappointment failing and I felt horrible.

"I don't know why I called Cody my boyfriend, Johnny. It's just that I was being really dominating today and I didn't know if he would agree or not so I just kinda spat it out. It went really well I guess," I said my voice beginning to waver. John hugged my shoulders.

"It's OK Lexy," John said. He smiled. "At least now I can kick his ass if he even comes close to hurting you,"

"He won't Johnny, don't worry" I said with a smirk. John looked me up and down his eyes a little wide.

"Who chose out that outfit?" John demanded.

"My dad did," I said. I looked at the TV

"Oh johnny, look look it's the scene we just did" I said. After the scene aired, I was bouncing up and down.

"Oh great job, Lexy. You're diva debut is at a ppv. I'm so proud" John said.

"Can you help me train, Johnny? I need to learn the RKO and Cross Rhodes, but I already have my Million Dollar assault, high flying move. Teddy taught me that one. I also want to put a spin on the STFU to make it my own." I said. John messed up my hair.

"Of course little sister, My match is coming up so make sure the TV is on in the Legacy's room" John said.

"Yes sir" I said with a smile. I walked toward the Legacy locker room when I got really dizzy, I saw a couple of guys stop to see if I was alright. Everything got dark. I woke up in the locker room. The match was going on and I had an ice pack over my head. I saw Natalya on her way to the ring with a couple of chairs.

"Not going to happen" I hissed. I got up, after gaining my sense of balance and ran to the stage. Natalya got to the ring as I ran down.

"We saw earlier Dakoyta was hit from behind and was unconscious for most of this show. The Hart dynasty was thought to be behind it." JR said.

"What is Dakoyta thinking?" The king said. I smashed my elbow into Natalya's head. She fell to the ground. Ted and Cody came to the side of the ring.

"Nobody does that to me" I hissed tossing them the chairs Natalya was bringing to her family. Randy stood in the middle of the ring looking down at me. I glared at him and grabbed another chair. I slid under the ring.

"Legacy seems to be more dangerous than ever, with the Million Dollar Daughter on their side." The King said. I tossed the chair to Randy and sat on the top turn buckle, my legs crossed watching the chaos. I had no idea what happened in the back, if I was attacked or what but I know I wasn't going to take it lying down.

**Extra Note: I've been on vacation for a bit and apologize for not updating. For being so patient my plan is to update three new chapters today, this being the first. **


End file.
